


Situation, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In which Sam notices Josh is not sleeping, Donna notices semi-public snuggling, and C.J. notices that her job may cause early heart-attacks.





	Situation, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Situation  
Author: Chelle  
Rating: PG  
Summary: In which Sam notices Josh is not sleeping, Donna notices semi-public snuggling, and C.J. notices that her job may cause early heart-attacks.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm glad I don't. Aaron Sorkin is a genius and I'm more than happy to let him have his characters. I'm just borrowing them for a few moments.  
Dedication: To Zoe and Eireann.

**The Situation by Chelle**

"Josh," Sam said from the doorway of Josh's office.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Josh continued reading over his notes for the ten o'clock staff meeting.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Is this a new game you invented, Sam?" Josh asked without looking up from

his notes. "Because if it is, I should let you know that it's annoying."

"No, it's not a game," Sam answered. "It's just... never mind. I'll go. See

you at ten?"

"Sure."

It was quiet for a few moments. Then: "Josh."

"Sam!"

"Have you been sleeping?"

Josh looked up to see his friend standing nervously in the doorway. "Why

wouldn't I have been sleeping?"

"It occurs to me that you didn't answer my question."

"I sleep, Sam. Do you sleep?"

Sam shook his head. "That's not the point. When do you sleep?"

"What?"

"When do you sleep, Josh? Do you sleep at night?"

"Isn't that when most people sleep?"

"Because, see, I don't think you sleep at night. You come to work every day

looking tired, you work all day, you go home, and then you come back to work

the next morning more tired than you were the day before."

"I see. You've noticed this, have you?"

"Yes. Josh, all the experts say that sleep makes you less tired, not more."

"Do you have three sources on that?"

"Of course. Dr. Emily Jefferson at the University of California, San

Francisco, did a study on sleep and she proved conclusively."

Shaking his head, Josh said, "You realize that wasn't a serious question,

right?"

"Oh. Right. You're sure that you're sleeping?"

"Pretty sure," Josh said, looking back down at his notes.

"Okay. Then I guess I was mistaken. That happens from time to time. See you

at ten?"

"Sure."

Half an hour later, Sam was back in the doorway. "Come with me."

"Sam, I'm working on something."

"It can wait. You need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"So you'll go?"

Josh rolled his eyes and stood up. "How often do I not? Where are we going?"

"My office."

"What's so important about your office?"

"It has my desk in it. And my phone. It's where people can find me when I'm

not with them."

"I meant, what's so important about your office right now?"

"Oh. Nothing, really. I just think we should go there."

Josh looked at him suspiciously. "Because your office is so much nicer than

mine?"

"Well, it does have my phone."

"Mine is bigger."

Looking at Josh out of the corner of his eye, Sam answered, "I'm not going

to reply to that. Your attempts at making me get into a junior high style

conversation are quite frankly appalling."

"You are appalled."

"Yes."

"Noted. So, what's in your office, again?"

"Cathy, Josh and I have very important things we need to discuss," Sam said

to his secretary as they passed her desk. "Please make sure nobody bothers

us." He continued walking, then stopped. Looking back over his shoulder, he

said, "Including you."

"Okay, Sam," she agreed. "But what if the President wants to see you?"

"I doubt the President will want to see me. But if he does, you can

interrupt, of course."

"Yes, Sam," Cathy replied and went back to typing the romance novel she

usually pretended she wasn't writing.

They entered the office and Josh immediately saw what Sam's plan was.

"Remember that talk Leo had with us about fire in the White House?" Josh

asked.

"It's just a few candles, Josh, honestly. They're aromatherapy candles.

They're supposed to help you relax."

"Where did you get aromatherapy candles?"

"I stole them from Donna. You want to talk about fire? You should see the

bottom drawer of her desk."

"So you want me to relax and sleep on the floor?" Josh asked, nodding

towards the sleeping bag and blankets in the corner. "I don't really like

sleeping on the floor. Besides, I thought we'd settled this."

"Yes, well, I didn't believe you."

"Obviously."

Sam looked concerned. "You need to sleep, Josh."

"I sleep, Sam."

"Not enough."

They faced off for a few moments, then Josh sighed. "You really want me to

sleep on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

"There's not enough room on the couch."

"I sleep on couches all the time. There's plenty of room."

"Not for two people." Sam looked very carefully at the wall behind Josh

while he said this.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought that you might be able to sleep better if someone was

nearby."

"Is that what the experts say?"

"No. I just thought it might help. The experts do say that nightmares are

common after traumatic events, though. And that they'll fade as more time

passes."

"Who said anything about nightmares?"

"Nobody. I."

"I'm not having nightmares, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Will you try to sleep?"

"This is really that important to you?"

"Yes. Sometimes I worry."

"I'll try to sleep. We have a meeting at ten, though."

"Don't worry. I'll wake you up in time."

Josh sighed and lay down on the sleeping bag. Pulling the blanket up to his

chin, he closed his eyes as Sam lay down beside him. Ten minutes later, they

were both fast asleep.

*****

Donna entered Josh's office, saying, "Josh, Senator Abrams called. As did

your mom. And Sam's mom. And my mom, actually. Moms must really like you."

She paused. "Josh?"

Turning quickly, she exited the office and stopped the first person she saw.

"Have you seen Josh?"

"Who?" asked an intern Donna had never met.

"Josh Lyman? Deputy Chief of Staff?" When the nameless intern shook her

head, Donna said, "Never mind."

"Toby!" she called, seeing Toby down the hall. Hurrying to catch up with

him, she said, "Have you seen Josh? I have messages for him and he's not in

his office."

"He's not in his office?"

"No."

"He's usually in his office."

"I know."

"Maybe he went somewhere else."

"That's what I'm thinking. You haven't seen him?"

"No. Sorry."

"If you see him, tell him he has messages!" Donna called as Toby walked

away. Turning, she headed into the lobby. "Have you seen Josh?" she asked

occasionally as she passed people.

As she passed Cathy's desk on her way to Sam's office, she asked

absentmindedly, "Have you seen Josh?"

"Yes," Cathy answered, still staring at her computer screen."

"Okay, thanks." She stopped walking. "Wait? You saw him? Recently?"

"Sure. He's in Sam's office."

"He didn't tell me he was going to Sam's office."

"Well, he's in there. Sam said they have very important things to discuss

and nobody should disturb them. Except the President."

"Right. I think I'm going to disturb them."

"Sam said not to let anyone do that."

"I know. I'm going to do it anyway."

Cathy shrugged.

Donna headed for the door to Sam's office, then paused. "By the way, how's

Destiny?"

"She and Rock are on their way to Canada to elope."

"Why Canada?"

"The Russian Mafia is after Rock."

"Of course. Send it to me?"

"Sure."

Opening the office door, Donna said, "Josh, Senator Abrams called. As did

your mom. And Sam's mom. And my mom, actually. Josh?" She stepped into

the room and her eyes widened.

"Cathy," she said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. "Don

't let anyone disturb them."

"Okay."

She headed straight for C.J.'s office. "I think we have a situation

developing," she said, then realized C.J. was on the phone. "Oh. Sorry."

"Hold on a second, Leo," C.J. said into the phone, then looked up at Donna.

"What?"

"There's a. thing."

"A thing?"

She nodded. "A situation, if you will."

"What kind of situation?"

"A Josh and Sam situation."

"There's a Josh and Sam situation? It's only nine o'clock!"

"A Josh and Sam situation?" Leo asked C.J. from the other end of the line.

"They're not setting things on fire again, are they?"

"I don't know. Donna, is there fire involved?"

"Not really."

"Donna says not really."

"Go check it out."

"Okay. See you at ten?"

"Yeah. And C.J.? If I don't absolutely have to know what's going on,

please don't tell me."

"Okay."

"So, what's going on?" C.J. asked as they walked.

"It's the kind of thing you really have to see."

"Where do I see it?"

"In Sam's office. Cathy, we're going to disturb them again."

"Okay," Cathy answered absently.

They entered and C.J. stared for a moment. Sam and Josh were fast asleep on

their sides. Sam had one arm slung over Josh's side and his face pressed

into the back of Josh's neck. Josh's fingers were twined with the fingers

of Sam's hand.

Turning quickly, C.J. followed Donna back out of the office.

"So, that's the situation."

"Yes," Donna agreed.

"It's kinda. sweet. In an early heart attack-inducing way."

"This could lose them their jobs, couldn't it?"

C.J. nodded. "And they're both much too good for that. So, here's what we'

re going to do. We're going to leave them in there. Cathy here isn't going

to let anyone else in to see them. Right, Cathy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Walking briskly towards her office, she continued, "You're going to come to

the staff meeting with me and we'll discuss it there. I can't decide what

to do about it unilaterally."

"It makes me angry that anything has to be done at all."

"I know. Me too. But at the very least, we need a statement prepared in

case word of it gets out."

"So that's why we're talking about it with everyone else?"

"We need to figure out what the White House's official position will be."

"If it was anyone else, Josh and Sam would pretty much be deciding what the

White House's official position on this one was."

"I know."

"Do you think they'll listen to me if I tell them about how I've been

expecting this for a while? And that I still have faith in their ability to

be discreet?"

"Whose ability to be discreet?" Toby asked, pausing as he walked by.

"We'll talk about it in the meeting, Toby," C.J. answered. "Which is in ten

minutes. See you in there."

"I think that you should wait and see what their reactions are first. You

might not have to argue at all."

"They can't fire Josh because of this. It's not his fault."

"Nobody's going to fire anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you sure I have to go in there?"

"Yes. Want some papers to hold?"

"Yes."

"All right. Let's go be early."

Walking into the staff room, C.J. said, "Hey, Leo. Hey, Toby. I guess we'

re not early after all."

"We're just waiting on Josh and Sam," Leo answered.

"About that. We have a situation."

"Did you deal with it?"

"Not yet."

"Do I absolutely have to know about it?"

"Sorry, Leo. I think Donna should tell it, since she discovered it."

"Situation?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. Well, maybe it's just a thing. It doesn't necessarily have to be a

situation," Donna said.

"What kind of thing?"

"A Josh and Sam kind of thing."

"Well, we haven't had to evacuate yet. That's a good sign."

"I, umm, found them sleeping on Sam's floor. And I think they were

snuggling. It looked like snuggling, at least. C.J.?"

"Snuggling sounds like an accurate description."

"Oh."

Leo stared at them.

"Donna wants to note her objection to Josh being fired for this. She didn't

really say anything about Sam, but I'd prefer it if he didn't get fired

either."

"We're not going to fire anyone," Leo said.

"This is not a good time for this to be happening," Toby pointed out.

"Well, regardless, now is when it's happening. What do we do?"

"I have no idea."

"Thanks for the help, Toby. Leo?"

"I don't know, either. Have we ever had a problem like this before?"

Everyone shrugged. Except Donna.

"Yes," she said.

"We have?"

"Yes. In the mailroom. Only there was no semi-public snuggling."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Josh handled it."

"When?"

"When the supervisor called him."

"Why would the supervisor call him?"

"Everyone calls Josh for that kind of thing."

"That kind of thing?"

"Homosexual problems."

"There's now a whole category of problems called homosexual problems?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell me about it?"

"He's embarrassed that everyone asks him to solve the homosexual problems."

"Homosexual problems."

"Yes."

"Are there a lot of them around here?"

"Not really."

"What happened in the mailroom?"

"Someone had a small, only slightly scary shrine to Sam. In a corner."

"A shrine?"

"Well, maybe it was just a tribute. And someone found out that this guy had

a crush on Sam. She was offended. Josh thought she was secretly a

Republican."

"Wait," C.J. said. "Someone had a shrine? To Sam?"

"Yes. He has much more effect on his own sex than he does on us."

"That's amazing."

"I know. I told him that."

"What did he say?"

"He blushed and remembered that he had an urgent phone call to make."

Leo cleared his throat. "So, basically, we have a situation and no idea how

to resolve it?"

"Yes," C.J. said.

"Yes," Donna said.

"Yes," Toby said.

"Okay, now that we've got that cleared up, why don't we move on? Donna,

after they wake up, tell them we're scheduling another meeting for one o'

clock. They should try very hard to be at that one, since the President

will also be there."

"Yes, sir," Donna answered, handing C.J.'s papers back to her and leaving

the room.

*****

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"Usually when I'm awake, I'm not holding you."

"And usually when you're awake, you don't talk like a girl. You must be

right. Does that mean I'm not awake, either?"

"It must."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm awake."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"How, exactly, did this happen, again?"

"I don't know."

"When I fell asleep, we weren't touching."

"Yeah."

"Now we are. Still." He looked down at Sam's arm, which was still wrapped

around him.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should stop that, maybe?"

"Yeah."

"Soon, right?"

"Soon."

The door opened and Donna walked in so quickly that they didn't even have

time to scramble away from each other before she was standing directly in

front of them. "Don't bother moving," she said.

"Donna," Josh said.

"You guys missed the staff meeting. But you're in luck. Because Staff

Meeting the Sequel will be held at one. And you have a new star."

"The President?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's not really a staff meeting," Josh pointed out.

"Whatever. You have to discuss the situation."

"What situation?"

"This situation."

"Oh. We're a situation?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Sam said.

"It's not really cool, Sam," Josh said.

"Right."

"One o'clock?"

"One o'clock," Donna said, turning to leave. "Leo said don't be late."

"Okay. You're just waiting to use this against me, aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it."

Then she was gone, leaving Josh and Sam alone again.

"It's a quarter till eleven now."

Sam smiled against the back of Josh's neck. "Soon," he said.

"Soon," Josh agreed.


End file.
